


Welcome Returns

by hinotoriii



Series: Oscar Trevelyan [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Inquisitor returns from searching the Storm Coast for shard pieces, Dorian decides to find him in Skyhold to express a much needed welcome back.</p><p>What he doesn't expect is to find Oscar's attention on the nuggalope he's grown fond of. </p><p>Filled request for number 17: a goofy kiss in the <a href="http://mythalsfavour.tumblr.com/post/134218994398/in-honor-of-akuroku-month-and-also-boredom">kiss meme</a> prompt list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Returns

“Look at you. You’re filthy.”

Dorian watches how Oscar turns his head, his attention moving from his nuggalope to realise he has company. Dorian crosses his arms against to his chest, sighing somewhat dramatically as he shakes his head at the sight before him. Oscar is still dressed in the armour he had returned to Skyhold in a few hours ago, armour which is caked in mud and goodness knows whatever else he’s managed to happen upon whilst at the Storm Coast. The armour was probably even messier than that now, what with the drool and dirt Dorian suspects Oscar must be picking up from the foul creature munching on leaves in the stable beside where he stands.

“You’ve finally returned after hunting for those shards all these weeks, and yet your first thought wasn’t to request for a fresh bath drawn for you upon your return. Instead I find you here, playing with  _this_  smelly monster.”

Dorian shoots a quick glare in the nuggalopes direction, missing the way the corner of Oscar’s lips tilt upwards into an amused grin because of it.

“Are you jealous because I’m not giving you attention instead of Nug-nug?” He asks. Dorian scrunches up his nose.

“Jealous of a giant nug of all things? Ridiculous,” Dorian looks away from Oscar’s stare, instead finding a sudden interest in one of the nearby hay bales. “You could have at least come and said hello. Although granted, your current appearance and stench would probably scare most of the visiting nobles and dignitaries away if you had.”

“Aww, you’d thought I’d forgotten about you, hadn’t you? That’s cute.”

“Nothing about me is cute,  _amatus_ ,” Dorian says, meeting Oscar’s gaze again. His brow narrows into a frown however as Oscar walks towards him. “What are you doing?”

“Coming over to say hello, like you wanted me to,” Oscar replies. His tone is too mischievous for Dorian’s liking, and he already has an idea onto what is running through Oscar’s mind.

“No. Absolutely not. You stay there,” Dorian says adamantly. Oscar lets his arms spread out wide as he continues to approach and Dorian shakes his head at the action, although the fact he doesn’t actually make any attempt to move reflects highly on how bothered he really is at the Inquisitors behaviour.

“You’re the one getting jealous over me petting a nuggalope of all things.”

“Didn’t I just say I wasn’t jealous–  _kaffas,_  Oscar. This comes from a place of caring, but you truly do stink to the heavens.”

“Come on, I don’t smell  _that_ bad. It’s just the damp from the Storm Coast and odor of the stable mixed together.” Oscar pauses for a second as Dorian pretends to pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He hears Oscar let out a small laugh. “Dorian really now. Come over here and let me give you welcome back hug and a kiss.”

“Oh  _no._  No, no way. Not until you’ve bathed.”

“But I’ve been away for  _three weeks,_ ” Oscar says, letting his arms drop before moving to stand beside Dorian.

“And I think I can wait a little while longer- _did you just lick my cheek?”_

"Mhm. Now will you kiss me?”

 _“No,”_  answers Dorian, rubbing at his cheek with his hand. He feels rather than sees when Oscar wraps his arms around his waist.

“I won’t let go until you do, you know.”

“Honestly?” Asks Dorian, looking down at where Oscar clings onto him in amusement. He raises an eyebrow, surprised at just how playful his  _amatus_  appeared to be. Dorian had originally expected to find him in his private quarters, sprawled out above the sheets of the bed and still wearing full armour, much too tired to even properly get ready before taking a nap. “Do you really think it’s proper for the Herald Inquisitor of all people to be found with his arms wrapped tightly around the evil Magisters waist? Not to mention, what will they say if you’re caught licking my cheek again?”

From where his body is pressed against him Dorian can feel the vibration of Oscar’s laughter. It’s followed quickly by a growing smirk as he presses his face against the skin of Dorian’s neck, obviously trying his hardest to muffle the sound.

“Relax,” He hears Oscar say, albeit slightly muffled. “Dennet’s currently off looking for some supplies for the horses, and Blackwall’s in the tavern with Bull. You know if you just gave in and kissed me, I’d let you go.”

“Is this how you deal with all your captives?” Dorian asks. Oscar’s grin grows.

“Only the incredibly handsome ones.”

Dorian shakes his head, letting out a laugh of his own. He reaches his hands to settle upon Oscar’s arms which remain wrapped around his waist, gripping affectionately. Dorian moves his neck, attempting to get Oscar to look up at him again rather than continue grinning against him.

“If I kiss you, would you then let me draw a bath for you? I expect Josephine already had a tub sent to your room when news of your return reached her.”

“Hmm,” Oscar hums, feigning a thoughtful expression briefly. Dorian’s smile grows brighter. “I suppose that would be a fair exchange, yes. And I do believe Josephine did mention something to that effect earlier…”

Before Oscar can even think to say anything else witty or smart Dorian bridges the remaining space between them, pressing their lips together in a kiss. His shoulders relax at the familiarity from how it feels, realising not for the first time since Oscar had left on his journey with Solas, Bull and Cassandra just how much he had truly missed being able to see him each day. Dorian can’t think of a time in his life where he’s ever missed someone as much as he had Oscar, and they had only been parted for a mere three weeks. Usually he’d think such a thing were daft, yet with the way his heartbeat had sped up from simply seeing Oscar again, Dorian can’t think of any reason why it would be. It’s an odd, somewhat scary thing to feel, to not really understand, but what he does know is that he is happy. Happy, and now content to be reunited with the daft man before him.

Dorian reaches up to cradle the back of Oscar’s head, threading his fingers into the short hairs there as their kiss deepens. He just about notices how Oscar’s grip around him tightens in reaction, and Dorian wonders if maybe, Oscar had missed him just as much during their short time apart.

They finally pull apart, and when Dorian finally opens his eyes again he’s met with the adoring sight of Oscar looking back at him, his grin now softened to an affectionate and warm smile.

“That’s the hello I was looking for,” He says, removing his arms from around Dorian and dropping them back by his side. Dorian tries not to roll his eyes, his own lips giving away his happiness from the way they tilt upwards slightly at the corners. He reaches for Oscar’s hand, holding it in his own.

“Now that you’re happy, let’s get you cleaned up and into some fresh new clothes finally, yes?”

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a little thank you to the readers who have been with Oscar and Dorian through all these stories throughout the year, I have decided to open prompt requests over on my [tumblr page](http://mythalsfavour.tumblr.com/). They can either be from the [kiss prompt meme](http://mythalsfavour.tumblr.com/post/134218994398/in-honor-of-akuroku-month-and-also-boredom) themselves, or just any other prompt that you think of :)
> 
> While it's nearly the holiday season, I'll try and fill these and get some happy, fluffy stories up for everyone in between the angsty pieces I'm still working on!
> 
> Once again, thank you ever so much to all of my readers, commenters and those who simply leave kudos. Knowing you guys enjoy these stories as much as I enjoy writing for these characters continues to make me smile! ♥


End file.
